Take A Bow
by Michiru Kashyuuno
Summary: *Song Fic* How long do you take it when the one you love hurts you?


**Author's Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I don't own the song, "Take A Bow". Madonna rightfully owns the song. This fic was made for the sole purpose of enjoyment for fans.

  


  


**~ Take A Bow ~**

  


By: Michiru Kashyuuno

  


  


  


_**Take a bow, the night is over  
This masquerade is getting older  
Lights are low, the curtains down  
There's no one here**_

_**[There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd]**_

  


I watched him. His crimson hair pulled back in that low ponytail. By the end of the day, it was hanging loosely from that worn tie of his. His amethyst eyes were locked on the moon. He was so peaceful, so calm and serene. And yet here I stood, just watching him. I don't even make a move. I'm afraid of his rejection. 

Such a kind man, you'd say, and don't get me wrong-he is. He's a wonderful man, the perfect man to me. He does things without a single doubt or refusal. He does the laundry and the cooking without me even asking. But once he gets under your skin, and you feel this attachment to him, only then can you feel what I do. I love him with my whole heart and soul. Though I wish he could feel the same. Sanosuke always teases me, his gruff voice always mocking as he says, "C'mon, jou-chan, we all know how you feel about him."

Of course, I do, but does he know? He treats me as a porcelain doll, always needed to be protected and kept away from harm. But that doll is lonely, yearning for a soul to connect to.

  
  
**_Say your lines but do you feel them  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around]  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
[One lonely star you don't know who you are]  
_**  


That day, when he told me he had found his life partner in me, I was so happy. Not anyone could tell me otherwise. I had fallen hard for the wanderer who had changed my life so much. Everyone knew it was inevitable for him and I to get together. They watched us with admiring eyes. My obvious jealousy when a woman flirts, his protective claim over me... And they fell for him as well, choosing him as a perfect suitor for the tomboy tanuki. But they don't know him like I do. His words seem so empty when he tells me reluctant endearments, his eyes are hollow. The only time I see his emotions is when others are around, his portrayal of an innocent, yet dangerous ex-hitokiri with a constant "oro" attached to every situation. His cold amber eyes I have also fallen for...

  


  
**_I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye_**  
  
  


I am so weak. I have been diminished. I was once a lively tomboy with a violent streak. Now I am reduced to something I never thought I would become: a quiet woman crying for her departed lover. I am his wife, nothing but a harbor that he can return to for rest from his journey. Like I said, they don't know him like I do. He left me to atone for his sins because of his first love. Her name is but a dark phantom in the back of my mind. He lives because of her, and I die because of him. I live for him, but my heart is suffering because of him. Isn't it ironic?

  


  


**_Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
When you get to the part  
Where you're breaking my heart [breaking my heart]  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
[Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown]  
Wish you well, I cannot stay  
You deserve an award for the role that you played [role that you played]  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
[One lonely star and you don't know who you are]_**  
  


Around everyone, he smiles those sweet and innocent smiles. But they're empty. I can't make him happy. He's a broken man who can't be fully healed. I thought I could, but instead, I wait for him to return. I am now a broken woman. And I miss him.

  


  
**_I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye_**

  


  


I recall our first night together. He brushed away a sweat-drenched tendril from my face while his other hand massaged my scalp. His calloused alabaster fingers getting lost in a sea of ebony. I smiled with satisfaction as I felt his body heat. But my insecurities crept up on me then. 

"Why did you choose me?" I asked, almost inaudible, but the ex-hitokiri heard every word with his heightened senses.

He was silent as his fingers drifted across my skin on my forearm, almost soothing me.

"Because you were faithful and kind. I owe it to you..."

The last words trailed off and my heart began to hurt tremendously. He owed it to me...

  


  
  
**_All the world is a stage [world is a stage]  
And everyone has their part [has their part]  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
How was I to know you'd break  
[You'd break, you'd break, you'd break]  
You'd break my heart_**  
  


He's always known I loved him. He's known it all along, and I was never discreet about it. Why? Why did it have to be him my heart longed for? And now, I lay broken. I watched move across the room. The moonlight filtering in through the rice paper. His shadowed form drifting across the room as he put on his yukatta. I noticed his hair was still loose, but his tie was in his hand. He was leaving again... He knew how I felt, and he was still leaving. He knew how much I hurt. Why would he leave?

  


  
**_I've always been in love with you  
[I've always been in love with you]  
Guess you've always known  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye_**

  


"Kenshin..." I said softly.

He heard me and flinched involuntarily. His head turned to greet me with a solemn expression. 

"I can't guarantee that I will be here to greet you when you get back." I said reluctantly.

  


  
**_I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye_**  
  


  


He nodded.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono." He replied huskily.

I turned on my side away from his face. Tears slipped out from my eyes. I couldn't help it. It hurt so much. I love him. And he shut the shoji door behind him.

  


  
**_Say Goodbye..._**

  


  


**Author's Note**: This is my first song fic and my first anime fic done in first person. I'm a KxK fan, so this fic was somewhat outrageous for me! But this song came to me when I was listening to it. It was kind of the morbid thinking of Kaoru and if she actually didn't put up with the heartache. I hope you liked it or cried about it. And I will continue writing my Tomoe story, but time is so short for me now. Please be patient! But, in the meantime, please review! Your opinion matters!


End file.
